


4

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [4]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	4

Eiji needed a moment to accept all the new information. He really needed some rest and relaxation, but fate wouldn’t let him take this path.  
\- Are you sure it isn’t just some greedy person? - he asked with faint hope  
\- I don’t think so. No human could make such a noise… even with the biggest desire – he grimaced remembering the undertone laugh he heard at that time. Something was different.  
\- I still think we both need a few days to adjust. I’ll ask Hina if the Foundation could help this time.  
\- What does she have to do with them?  
\- Hina is employed there as clothes designer. She made them some new uniforms, I’ve seen them and have to say they looked quite comfortable to wear. She really made progress in her works.  
\- Heh as if you’re a fashion expert of the year.  
\- I wore them once or twice, when I had to get into some of more unusual places. It’s been 7 years Ankh. For humans it’s a lot of time to polish their skills.  
\- At least you seem to be more reasonable, learning how to ask for help, heh – he smirked – Well , most of the time anyway.  
\- So you don’t want the Foundation to mess with Medals?  
\- I don’t really care. If I can get enough for me and they won’t try to use us, they can do whatever the hell they want.  
\- Us?  
\- Yes. – he said shortly and glared at Eiji  
\- Please tell me more about this.  
\- If they use you too much, how will you get me my 112 popsicles? – Ankh crossed his arms.  
It was too funny not to laugh and Eiji did exactly that. Well, this Greeed wasn’t very honest to begin with.  
\- Yes, yes, I understand. I’ll go ask Hina now. You… treat yourself more. – Eiji got up and before exiting the room he said – I’m really glad you’re back Ankh.  
The bird Greeed sat there for a while longer, looking at the doors. For now the relations he had with all people here were confusing as heck. From both sides. Fortunately they will have other things to do rather than pondering over such stuff. For the first time Ankh was happy about all the potential trouble a Yummy could bring.  
***********************************  
\- They’ll take care of it for now? What a relief! – Eiji sat comfortably on a chair in Hina’s working space.   
\- I just hope it doesn’t course us any more trouble.  
\- Yeah, like bills in Cell Medals.  
\- Or using this house for their deeds. They did that once while you were wandering. Suddenly a swarm of people showed up and freeloaded here for a week.  
\- It is their property.  
\- I know but they could at least have told me sooner, because… - her smartphone rang – Hello? Oh hi brother! Well yes, it was a success! Yes, that… are you sure you want it? Huh, overtime, because Gotou has other plans for now? Ah and… Yes well… yeah I don’t mind. It's just.. good... Tomorrow morning? Ok… Hahaha good… Bye ! – Hina sighed after ending the phone call. – Eiji we have a small problem. Since Gotou is working for the Foundation, he took an extended leave of absence from his work in the police and my brother has to cover more hours. So… you know we going to have guests because both of them need help with… those two.  
\- Is it wise to have both of them here at once?  
\- We don’t have a choice. So who’s going to tell Ankh to behave?  
\- I just had a difficult talk with him! It’s your turn now!  
\- Hey! I had one too! – the woman didn’t want to give in.  
\- Hina please. At most he’ll just hiss at you. As for me he could ask about things that I don’t want to talk about – Eiji laughed nervously.  
\- Ehh… I don’t have a choice, do I? But I wanted to use him as a model and now he won’t agree.   
\- Just get him some ice cream. Premium ones. It works like a charm.  
\- Tell me Eiji… what are his favorite flavors? – she took small notebook from the table and noted everything vigorously.  
************************************************************  
\- Why should I care? – asked Ankh, while sitting in his new ‘nest’. The mattress was 1 meter above the ground now, and Hina wasn’t sure she would like the explanation, as to what he used to put it up there and where did he get that scarlet fabric from.  
\- You just have to be more patient, that’s all. Those two can be wild sometimes.  
\- Your brother’s child and some random girl those Birth idiots are taking care of… they don’t sound very amusing.  
\- Ankh, and what they’ll find you amusing? I don’t want you to scare or hurt them.  
\- Tsk! I’m not dumb! Hurting some human chick is not interesting at all. But, if they annoy me too much… I can’t promise anything when it comes to the ‘scaring’ part. – he smirked.  
\- And I can promise you, that if you at least won’t be indifferent to them, you won’t get that premium ice dessert I wanted to get you as a celebration of your return! – that was her last trump card.  
His reaction was predictable. He shifted in his laying place quickly and jumped down.  
\- Oi! What do you mean by that?! – he shouted. It was so easy to provoke him, when someone knew what sting to pull.   
\- Exactly what you heard. I’ve ordered a special treat, but it will get here only, if the kids will leave this place happy and unharmed. – she said. In she cursed a lot in her mind, about losing a potential model. She still has to get Eiji to model for her as well..  
\- Fine. – Ankh looked very unhappy – It better be worth all the effort.  
Hina nodded and left Bird Greeed alone for now. She was glad that the old methods are still working. At the same time, it looked like his reaction wasn’t as aggressive as she thought. Did he mellow, or was she more enduring after all those years?  
How will he react towards the kids was also interesting. Especially Shingo’s son. Sometimes Hina thought, that Ankh made some changes in her brother’s DNA, because his kid’s way of moving and thinking was somewhat similar to that of Greeed. Or it was maybe Shingo’s side that she was never aware of too?  
Everything happening so fast, it wasn't easy to adjust. Still she expected it. It was always like that with Bird Greed around: everything could change between funny, frightening, sad and warm almost instantly. Like that day when she wanted... Oh… oh no, she almost forgot! No, not this time! Hina ran to her working room, took a big bag from the wardrobe and ran upstairs. She knocked on the door but of course didn't hear any response so she just got inside. Ankh was back on his high mattress looking at the wooden ceiling the top of the tower.  
\- What do you want again. - he asked in the monotone voice. Was he still mad? He looked rather melancholic.  
\- Well...all those years ago I gave you a present when it was my brother’s birthday, but you never had the chance to see it. You weren't here all those years so I tweaked, cleaned, added stuff to it. And today you can finally see it complete. - she threw the package strong enough so it could land on ankh legs…  
He looked like he wanted to make a snappy response at first, however he took the gift in silence.  
\- I hope you'll like it and that you’ll fit in it.  
Ankh sat and unwrapped the present. It was a heavy leather jacket. Its right sleeve was deeply red, decorated with metal pins. The fur collar was mostly black with some scarlet parts. The front was black and smooth covered with many useful pockets. The best part was however on the back. Bird Greeed didn't know anything about making clothes so seeing blood reddish stylized Taka Medal symbol there looked even more stunning. He put it on and tried moving his arms. From Hina’s perspective Ankh looked magnificent, especially when he looked at her with that proud face. She smiled, nodded and turned around. Her hand was at the door handle when she heard a flat 'thanks' form the throne nest. It was the word of highest gratitude coming from the Bird Greed, and maybe best one of all.  
\- You’re welcome. - she said quickly and left the room almost slipping on the stairs.   
Hina felt much relief, as if her soul was instantly cleansed form old waste, she couldn't have done it any other way. It was unclear for her why she needed it though. Maybe because it was unfinished business? Or maybe because Ankh always had it rough and got so little kindness in his existence, she wanted to change that. And while she didn't have powers like OOO, who could fight and get Cell Medals for the Greeed, she knew that her gift was well received. And now was the time to prepare for tomorrow’s guests.  
\- Eiji, help me with the shopping will you? - she shouted across the room where the man was snoozing.  
\- Huh? Ahh... yeah ok... - he stretched out his arms and yawned. - Did you make the necessary agreements?  
\- More or less. Let’s just hope for the best. - she smiled honestly.  
Eiji gave her a confused look and shrugged.  
\- We’re going to the market, they have some great promotions at this time of the evening. I'll make some good food for the kids.  
\- What about me and Ankh?  
\- I did say 'kids' haven’t I?  
\- Hina, you spend too much time with Satonaka.  
\- I don't see any problem with that, she taught me many useful things.  
\- Make it ’way too' much time!  
In good moods they left the building to get to the car. Hina looked at the tower roof as she was getting into the driver’s seat. In the sunset’s light she saw him sitting there in his new jacked looking into the distance.  
\- Eiji, remember to grab a popsicle box, ok? - she said as they drove to the nearest market.


End file.
